A Furry Little Problem
by Sabishii Kage Tenshi
Summary: A twoshot of how the other Maurauders came to know of Remus' furry little problem and who came up with how to help him. A reward to Abby Ebon. There are some Yaoi if you look. Story is also on the account Good Omens, but I'll keep this version too.
1. Meeting Moony for the First Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**_Hello everyone! This is a twoshot reward to Abby Ebon for doing my Dementor Challenge: _**

It has to be Harry centered and rated Mature, because I want at least three lemons.

The story has to start the summer after Harry's fourth year and if you decide he needs to be betrayed for this to work for you it has to be by almost everyone, except Sirius, Remus, every Weasley except Ginny, Molly and Arthur and everyone else in the order except Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Prof. McGonnagall and Albus Dumbledore.

It has to be slash and there may be some humor if you want, but it will not be a humor-based story. It has to be a serious story!

Near the end or the middle of the story I want Harry to stay with the Dementors and I now I'll tell you what may be quite weird; I want Harry to hook up with one or more Dementors. That will be the pairing of the story. (There has to be lemons of Harry and at least one Dementor too!) You can decide the title yourself.

If you decide that you want to give this a try, tell me. I'd like to read it and tell you what I think. =) Good Luck!

**_This was supposed to be a oneshot but I changed my mind on it. ^^, _**

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sirius scowled at the root he tripped over. 'Stupid roots! Stupid darkness! Stupid suspicion!'

He thought back to a week earlier.

-

It had been in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and they had been talking about werewolves. Their homework was how to tell a werewolf from a normal wolf with examples of someone who had met a werewolf and manged to live and to look up the lunar chart and write down all the fullmoons that had been from their first year to their next, fourth year.

What Sirius did not really get was why Remus had been so fidgety when they got the assignment. When he did the assignment however, he realized that all the fullmoons was on the time when Remus suddenly dissapeared!

The suspicion gnawed at him for two days and he knew he had to have proof before he told anyone, especially if it was James. Thus, Sirius decided, he would have to find out on the fullmoon.

He would follow Remus on the day of the fullmoon and see if his friend transformed.

-

He came back out of his flashback and sighed in relief. He was finally out of the tunnel!

Then he looked around... And froze. He was in the Shrieking Shack!

"Bloody hell!"

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately hid under the stairs against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey came to sight through the old stairs and he pressed himself against the wall even harder, and made sure not to breathe too loud so that she would not hear him.

'Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!' Was the mantra he repeated in his head.

Luckily, she didn't.

Phew.

'That was lucky.'

As soon as she was gone he stood from his hiding place and started up the stairs.

'Why would Madam Pomfrey leave Remus here? Is he really a Werewolf? Why did she leave him all alone?' The questions Sirius ignored made their way to the top of his mind.

But one question stood out the most; 'What will I do if Remus really is a Werewolf?'

He came out of his thoughts in time to stop himself from walking into a door.

Sirius hesitated before opening the door.

It was slightly dark inside but still light enough to see. He could see a destroyed chair and the walls were all scratched up-

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by a pained scream by his friend and yearmate.

He turned to him and ha to keep himself from gaping. Remus was transforming into a Werewolf and it looked very painful.

He was awed by the beauty of the fully transformed Werewolf when it turned to him and purred of all things! It took a few steps and was right in front of him in seconds. Sirius couldn't move.

The Werewolf laid his arms around Sirius pulling him down on the floor with it and curled up with him.

Sirius blushed.

* * *

**_So? What do you think? Please review and I'll get next part done as soon as possible. :) _**


	2. Finding a Way to Help

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Harry Potter. At all. **

**A/N: _Hi! I figured I'd best get done the second(and last) part of this story. ^^, _**

**_I got an anonymus review I'll be answering HERE: _**

**_Gulogirl: I had my reason for him not attacking Sirius. He'll still attack other humans, just not Sirius. If you're still reading this story you'll understand when you've read this chapter. I'll explain under the chapter if you still don't see what I mean. ^^, _**

**_Please enjoy the second chapter of A Furry Little Problem everyone! _**

* * *

«What can we do to help you?» James asked.

«You want to help me?! But-but, I'm a werewolf!» Remus looked shocked.

«So? We don't care, you're still Remus Lupin, our friend,» Sirius firmly told him.

Remus blushed before sighing. «Seeing as I attack all humans exept my Mate you can't exactly be there during full moon.» He told James and Peter.

«Oh! Oh! I know!» James yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

The others eyed him carefully before Sirius dared to ask; «What?»

«We can become Animagi! That way we can be there on the full moon!» James grinned proudly.

«No,» Remus said at once. «You can get hurt or if example you're a fish and transform your human lungs into the ones of a fish you can die! There are too many ways to get hurt.»

«Don't worry 'bout it Moony! We'll be fine!» Sirius smiled.

«Yeah!» Peter piped up from the chair he had been sitting in quietly.

«Moony?» Remus asked Sirius. His heart did a flip when Sirius grinned at him.

«It's your new nickname,» Sirius explained.

«Oh cool! I get how you got Moony with Remus being a werewolf howling at the moon. We should have ones too! And we can have a name for our group! Like The Pranksters or something like that!» James smiled brightly and excitedly.

Remus wrinkled his nose, «No, I think The Maurauders would be better.»

Sirius grinned, «The Maurauders it is then.»

James and Peter nodded in agreement.

«Anyway, back to our nicknames. If Remus is Moony how 'bout the rest of us?» Sirius asked.

«Why don't we find out our Animagus forms first and name ourselves after those?» Peter asked having a moment of brilliance.

The other three blinked in surprise.

«You know.. That's a good idea.» Remus said.

«We'll do that then.» James said Sirius agreeing.

The four newly named Maurauders grinned at each other before James ruined the mood by asking; «So what's this about Sirius being your Mate, Remus?»

Sirius and Remus blushed a shade of red never seen before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What I meant by Remus not attacking Sirius for those who don't get it, Sirius is Remus' Mate. It stands to reason that he won't attack his Mate no matter what form he is in. Thank you for reading this story! Please review!**


End file.
